Dark Bringer
by Insane Psy and Reda
Summary: When a giant Shadow falls and begins to devour the universe, a young boy with a dangerous split personality appears on Earth, searching for Goku.
1. Default Chapter

Reda: No, we don't own Dragon Ball Z. Yes, we are insane, or at least a little different from "normal."

Vee: A little? Try a _lot_ different from normal.

Reda: =/ Shut up. You're not supposed to be here, Vee. Go away.

Vee: I go where I want. (sticks tongue out)

Reda: (rolls eyes) What am I going to do with him?

Vee: You don't have to do _any_thing with me, but you do have to do something about finishing the rest of your stories that you've neglected!

Reda: I will, I will, as soon as I'm allowed to – and that'll be on the 14th or something like that. In the meantime, Psy and me decided to get a story together and see what the populace (that's the readers) thinks about it.

Vee: Blah, blah, blah. I'm not in it, so why would I care? Why am I even here? If it doesn't involve me, I don't want to be here.

Reda: Then get out.

Vee: No.

Reda: =/

--------------------------

**Dark Bringer**

**Prologue:**

On the edge of the universe, a space station fought to keep out of the black hole that continued to grow at the alarming speed of one thousand meters per second. On the edge of the universe, a field of black holes prevented anything from crossing the line, acting as a protection for the unknown on the other side. But recently, that protection had fallen to the rise of a Shadow, which literally _ate_ the black holes. And now a space station, which housed the chosen ones in charge of monitoring the Black Hole Protection Gate, was being slowly pulled into the rising Shadow.

The Commander of the space station was now lying propped up against a wall in the bridge, her loose light green hair hanging in front of her lowered face. Her fragile light blue skinned body was bent over itself in an awkward backbreaking position, but she wasn't dead, not yet. A Kai Guardian did not simply roll over and die just because his or her body was beaten and broken. And her attacker knew this.

Kyato felt a hand grip onto her skull with a bone-crushing inhumane grip, tight fingers getting tangled in her smooth light green hair. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore her pain, and opened her red eyes as she was raised up to where her broken legs dangled in the air below her. Looking through her blood stained hair, looking down, she stared at her attacker, whose age was no more than a little boy.

The boy was in the form of a young human preteen, seemingly a perfect Earthling. He had black hair that was cropped up with sweat and quickly drying blood. His face was smooth and blemish-less. He wore a long black trench coat that was splattered with red blood, blood from his victims. Nothing had ever frightened Kyato before, but when she looked into the blue eyes of her attacker she saw an innocent evil and she felt fear for the very first time.

"Where is Goku?" The boy asked, voice hard and demanding, everything far from innocent.

Kyato felt only confusion as the boy grew angry at her silence and pushed her through the hard steel wall, forcing them both into the adjacent room, the Commander's room. She remained silent, contemplating what to do, what to say. This little boy—no, this creature—had appeared out of the growing Shadow that was eating the black holes. This…_creature_…was either from another universe, or he was from a hell for the living. But wherever he was from, it was not this normal plane of existence, so how could he know about Goku and why would he be searching for the super powerful Saiyan warrior? And why have a look in his eyes that could only be described as an innocent evil?

Kyato was thrown to the opposite wall, her body crumpling up into a little heap of flesh and bone in the corner. She cried out with pain as a stick of loose metal impaled itself in her chest. Her red eyes flared at the boy's laughter, and her right arm moved. Out came the metal pole, along with a ton of blood. She couldn't stop this hell boy—she knew she was absolutely no threat whatsoever—but she could die trying. And it sure as hell took a lot of punch to kill a Kai Guardian. Her body was broken, but as long as her heart remained intact she would live, though the pain was immense.

With a spurt of breath, Kyato blew her green hair out of her face and let her red eyes blaze in heat as she glared at the approaching boy. Beyond the boy she saw a darkness that brought about death and destruction like a black hole, only three times worse. Her space station was history. Her crewmembers and innocent civilians were dead. And the darkness continued to grow and continued to eat as he moved closer.

Kyato gripped the bloody metal pole in her hand with determined blue fingers. "Just die, you asshole!" She shouted through clenched teeth as she threw the pole.

The boy continued to move forward and the steel pole went through his chest and got stuck somewhere in the middle. He finally stopped and looked down at the object protruding from his chest. He touched the wound where his own red blood was now running freely; he touched it with curious fingers, as if this was a completely new experience for him. The boy moved his now red-stained finger away from the wound and stared at the blood that came away with a new emotion in those blue eyes of his: shock.

Kyato stared, unmoving, from her place against the wall, looking just as confused as the boy. He looked up and his blue eyes met her red ones. They stared at each other for a few minutes, the approaching Shadow getting ever larger. And then the boy clenched his fist and his eyes filled up with anger.

"You…_hurt_…me."

In the next few moments, Kyato experienced pain beyond imagination as the Shadow suddenly surged forward, encompassing the both of them. She screamed, but hers were the only sounds in the shadowy darkness. She could still see the boy, but he appeared unharmed, the pole gone and the wound closed up. Another fact hit her mind in a shock and as soon as she realized the truth Kyato met the darkness that came with falling unconscious.

Just as the Shadow brought _her_ unimaginable torture, the exact opposite was true for the strange boy—as the darkness covered him, his power level soared through the roof, reaching and surpassing the limits of the universe. If he hadn't been inside the strange Shadow, the boy would have caused the very structure of the universe to crumble _just _because of his overwhelming power. They were in trouble now; not even Goku could beat this new apparition, this new threat to existence itself.


	2. Chapter 1

Psy: Vee just can't leave us alone, can he?

Dark Psy: No. His existence vexes me...

Psy: He does the same to me too. Oh, and so we don't get sued by the populace, we don't own Dragonball Z.

Dark Psy: But we own all characters that Akira himself did not bring forth into our very minds and hearts.

Psy: Exactly. Anyway, let us leave so the populace can read our first chapter and what they think of it.

Dark Psy: I'm going to torture Vee... : )

--------------------------

**Dark Bringer**

**Chapter 1:**

His breath came in and out in long, careful inhales and exhales. Staring each other down hard was the only thing he and his opponent seemed to have done. A small, windswept breeze suddenly picked up, and, as if that was what they were waiting for, they attacked.

Punch after kick, his opponent and he fought each other across the desert landscape, the earth itself shaking from their powerful, inhuman blows. Minutes passed by. Hours flowed through and yet they did not end the fight as if quitting were a nonexistent idea.

Finally, the two of them reached an unspoken agreement and immediantly stopped their little 'sparring' session.

"Not bad, Kakarot, but I say you could do much better next time."

Goku's playful smirk appeared on his face. "I tend to, Vegeta." Vegeta landed squarely on the ground as he wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Same time tomorrow, Kakarot?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other time." Goku hit the ground, one foot right after the other, as he brought up the side of his arm and brushed the tiny stream of blood from his mouth as well.

"Well Kakarot, I guess I'll see you around. Not that I tend to enjoy your company or see you hanging by your feet from a tree... But that does sound like an excellent thought to propose..." Vegeta lifted off from the ground, his aura spiking around his body, as he turned his back and flew off back towards his home at Capsule Corp.

Goku watched him disappear into the now darkening horizon. "I guess I better go home too... Chi-Chi's probably having a crying fit..." He quickly launched into the sky, the opposite way Vegeta headed to, towards Mount Paoz, that which had been his home for years upon years, never changing and always staying the same.

He landed outside of the door as it slammed wide open, exposing a very angry Chi-Chi. "Where on earth have you been to, mister?! I was scared; I was frightened, sad..." She stared daggers at Goku, who backed away in fear. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight, mister, and no dinner for you!!" She slammed the door back as it opened slightly from the force she used.

Standing paralyzed from fear still, Goku watched as his oldest son came up and reopened the door. "Come on inside, dad. I'll cook you something." Goku took the advice of his son as he stepped inside the cozy home. Wanting to stay away from Chi-Chi until her mood cooled down, he headed to the living room as he knew Chi-Chi was cooking at the moment – or eating, one of the two.

He sat relaxed against the back of the couch, his arms spread out. He had had a tough spar with Vegeta and he needed to loosen his body up greatly. He still had some cuts running tiny drops of blood down his cheek, but only because he didn't seem he needed to put a bandage on them. Besides, they'd heal in the morning.

Gohan leaned his head from around the corner. In a quiet voice, he called to his dad. "Dad... Mom's still not totally calmed down yet so don't go anywhere. And I'm cooking you food now." Goku nodded his head in gratitude and Gohan retracted his head back into the kitchen.

Goku let out a long sigh and slumped into the back of the couch a bit. The way Chi-Chi looked it'd be a _long _time before she calmed enough to go to bed. _But then again_, he thought to himself, _Chi-Chi usually doesn't stay mad at me for long._ It had been proven time and time again through the years...

_**Flashback**_

"_Goku! You're always late!" Chi-Chi yelled at her husband. Bulma's party celebration for the defeat of Majin Buu had already passed and everyone was fixing to go home when he, Goku, appeared at the door and bumped into his friend, Krillen._

_Goku blinked innocently as a few seconds passed and Chi-Chi sighed. "I'm guessing you want your food, don't you? Come on, Bulma. The king wants his meal." She briefly walked off into the kitchen to get the food._

_**End Flashback**_

Goku let a smile, resembling more like a smirk, appear on his face. He remembered all too well that day... Helping two dragon parents guard and protect their four baby eggs... which were about to hatch... He could still see the happy grins on their adorned faces...

He was brought back to reality as a plate landed in his lap. "Here you go, Goku. I can't let you starve from having no dinner." Goku looked up and gave Chi-Chi a thankful smile. Chi-Chi gave him a hard look then walked out of the room. Shrugging the glare she gave him off, he began to dig into his meal.

-----

Goku slowly climbed into bed next to his wife, who was already asleep, a little rigid though. He had a sorry expression on his face. _She's still mad at me; I can tell _he thought to himself sourly. _Hopefully it will all be gone tomorrow. I hate to wake up to a cranky Chi-Chi... _Goku fell asleep to this thought, being enveloped into a strange dream...

**He was walking in a care-free fashion around the meadows near his home. He wondered why he was here as footsteps from behind put his mind into alert mode. Goku jumped back a few feet and turned to look at who had snuck up on him.**

**A boy stood there, somewhere in his early teens. His hair was the color of a black raven and his eyes showed colors of an icy blue hue. The boy's clothes, however, were no blacker than his hair. All Goku could see of his clothes, though, was a long trench coat. The look on his face, to Goku, looked like pure innocence mixed with what could explicably be called evil. **

"**Who are you? What do you want?" called Goku, getting in his combat stance. The boy could be friend or foe, and Goku wasn't about to put his guard down for something that could be evil.**

**The boy stood silent for a few seconds, summing Goku up with his eyes. Seeing no harm would befall him, the boy said in a voice that Goku couldn't describe at all as pure, "My name right now is of no importance, Goku."**

**Goku's eyes turned to a startled look. "How did you know my name?"**

**The boy snorted. "That's not important either. Listen to me. I don't have much time to tell you. There's a shadow coming to Earth. A terrible, dangerous shadow. I need your help in beating it, but I fear for..." The boy jerked his head as though something attacked his head. "I must go, but please... Help me defeat the evil..." The boy disappeared without a warning.**

Goku sat up in bed, glancing around, his breathing a quick rhythmic beat. He saw sunshine coming through the window to his right. _Morning already? _He thought to no one in particular. Chi-Chi wasn't in the room. _Probably cooking breakfast... _Goku got up and got dressed, heading downstairs into the kitchen, wearing a smile.

"Morning Chi," he said and sat down, where food was already set. He began to dig in instantly.

"Morning yourself, honey," Chi-Chi replied, cleaning off her hands with a towel after washing a few dishes in the sink. Gohan and Goten came downstairs a few minutes later and also ate breakfast.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. "Goku, could you get that please?"

Goku nodded and left the table, walking from the kitchen to the living room and opening the door. He was surprised to see Vegeta there. "Hey Vegeta. What's up?"

Vegeta ignored Goku's question and said, "I need to talk to you Kakarot. Alone."

"Sure, Vegeta," Goku responded. He turned and yelled into the kitchen, "Chi-Chi, I'm going to train with Vegeta! Be back in awhile!" He followed Vegeta outside and took off with him. They landed in the outskirts of the wastelands and Vegeta took a few steps away from Goku.

"Kakarot... Do you feel anything disturbing?"

"Huh Vegeta? Do I...? No, why do you ask?"

"Because..." Vegeta inclined his head to face Goku. "I feel a shadow coming."


End file.
